This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Novelty products are frequently used for entertainment purposes and also may serve as media for advertising. Such products include various vessels for use in eating and drinking, e.g., souvenir glasses, bottles and cups commemorating a special event, destination, or holiday. Coasters and other food- and/or beverage-related accessories are frequently distributed as promotional items bearing slogans, advertisements, and/or logos. Many novelty products are functional yet imaginative and eye-catching.